The present invention relates to a control unit, particularly a remote control for industrial equipment, comprising a housing for accommodating the control electronics and at least one control element.
Control units of this type have been in use for years and they are employed, for example, for the remote control of cranes on construction sites. The housing is usually a box-like object that is held either directly by the hands of the user, or via a carrying strap with the aid of which the control unit is held in front of the body of the operator, who then has his hands free to operate, for example, two joysticks.
Control units of this type exist in a whole variety of technical designs and styles, which accordingly necessitates individual production measures.